


First Interview - new story

by ruhanacocco



Series: “Our story” exclusive interviews with Harry Potter and Severus Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Interviews, M/M, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhanacocco/pseuds/ruhanacocco
Summary: It’s “Our story” time on RADIO LOVE.





	First Interview - new story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Taken from HP, by J;k. Rowling, playing for fun.
> 
> Not betad, not a native speaker, had fun writing it.

Interviewer: It’s “Our story” time on RADIO LOVE. Welcome, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, and thank you for granting us this unique opportunity for an interview. As you well know we specialize in interviewing couples and asking them about how they got together, when was the moment they realized they were in love etc. Many I’m sure will be highly curious, I included, to ask how you two got together. Our listeners requested you two specifically. Mr. Potter doesn’t need an introduction…

S: “Snorts”  
H: “coughed” 

I: Professor Snape, is a famous potioneer as well as Hogwarts resident potion master and Mr. Potter was his ex-student. How did that happen? From teacher-student to lovers?

H: Well, I always knew Snape was the one …laughed Harry.  
S: “Snorts”  
I: HAHA is that so, what about you Professor Snape?  
S: The first time I saw him I thought he looked just like his father.  
H: Severus … behave  
S: I also thought he would be the death of me. And I was right.

H: Nearly!!!!! You are still here, aren’t you!

I: Damn another tough couple! Why I always get the crazies???? “Ahem, I’m sure our listeners are dying to know, how did you two start dating, really??”

H: Well. It was all Ginny’s fault really. 

I: You’re ex? The one you were planning to marry?

S: Not anymore clearly, Snape smiled a self-satisfying smirk. Almost cruel.

I: GULP; Should I ask???? He is a Death Eater, and spy, I’m not sure I should. I better play it safe. Potter’s attorney will sue if I try to bring that chapter of their lives. “What happened, if we may know??! The suspense is killing us” (or me if I am not careful).  
H: Well, she was focused on her Quidditch career. I got injured on the job. And she suggested Snape helped out since we helped him when he was injured during the war. I didn’t want to. You know because Snape doesn’t inspire the best bed-time manner. I thought he would be a prat. And I was injured…  
S: "My poor baby," dipped Snape voice with sarcasm.  
H: Severus play nice!!!! Seriously don’t be so rude.  
S: Or?

H: Damn the man. He was in a foul mood. Granted he was forced to give this interview. I don’t like it either, but his reputation is an all-time low. With new Death Eaters surfacing, he should be more careful about his public image. Our lawyer is the best on the market but still, we should at least try to play nice. It’s all because of Malfroy since he was interviewed his public image sored to new heights. Our lawyer said we should consider the same tactic. You think he would at least try…the git  
I casually dropped my hand on his left leg. Slowly moving up and down, looking into his eyes, promising with my eyes if he’ll be good he’ll get a special reward tonight. I could see his interest peaked. The git he is so childish sometimes…

S: He smirks, considering the boys offer, he knew he could get more from Harry. He arches an eyebrow.  
H: I don’t know why I even bother with him. I look away disappointed and retrieve my hand. Before I could finish I felt a firm grip stopping me. He gently entwined our fingers together and put a gentle kiss on my fingers.  
My heart soared…why couldn’t he be more like this in public? Even now because it’s a radio interview no one will see it. That’s why people think he invented an undetectable love potion to bind me to him. He is such a git.  
Aren’t you The HEAD of Slytherin?? I silently mouth at him.  
He rolls his eyes and snorts. 

I: Ahem, so what happened next? With your injury? It wasn’t anything serious I hope.  
H: Oh no I was back on my feet in two weeks. Well, Ginny wrote to Snape and I guess he felt obligated to visit and check on me. He didn’t like it of course and wasn’t shy about expressing his displeasure.  
S: I had more important things to do than look after a brat.  
H: I’m sure.  
Despite his words, his thumb was gently caressing my fingers. Moron. 

I: And?  
This is so frustrating. Get to the juicy bits!!!! The audience loves those. 

H: Well I wanted to take a bath and well…

I: Finally some juice!!!!!! "AND?????"

S: I said what a lovely small prick you have Mr. Potter.

H: The bastard sure knows how to share the humiliating info! Humiliating to me!!! "Really Severus!!!!"

S: It was very lovely, …and incredibly small. Quite adorable. 

H: "Severus, enough!!!! You want me to hex you????"  
The bastard. While is true that Snape loves my lovely small prick, there is no need to share with anyone!!! 

"Well, your sure isn’t small. It’s too big and overinflated like your ego."

S: Well, thank you, Harry. I believe this is one of the nicest things you ever said to me. 

H: Snape. 

WHAT IS HE GETTING AT?

S: Of course, for those who prefer it bigger, I have just the right potion for you. It’s my most sold item. Listeners may owl me for more information. 

I: Did he just use the time for self-promotion? While it wasn’t unusual per se, it was certainly THE first add for prick-enchantments potions. Hmm, I should owl him for my bf. 

"Right, so it was love at first pric.-SIGHT, haha. I didn’t know Professor Snape had it so BAD"

H: Hmmmph, wait till you read his poems!!!

I: Well, that is something. May we hear one, perhaps Mr. Potter favorite?

H: "H..humph"

Snape’s palm was blocking Harry’s mouth. THE GIT!!!! He goes talking about my SMALL PRICK, and THINKS HE Won’t be suffering the consequences!!!!

S: I should start. There are my poems after all.

Small but brave.  
Gryffindors have it the smallest try they counter it with recklessness.  
Harry may be the smallest. But he is my greatness.  
Great and small combine to make it perfect. 

I: I burst out laughing trying to contain it. 

H: Really Severus, you want to sleep out tonight???

S: I know it is not my best, but it is one of my fondest memories. 

H: "I’m glad I inspire you so much!" Says Harry with Snape-like sarcasm. 

I: Yes, very profound. Maybe should we try first kisses?

H: Well he kissed me on the hand first. EH, he wanted to ask me to dance. So we danced.

I: I sense there is more to that story? 

H: And after we fucked in the bushes, I got burned by them so we went home where he did apply lotion to my bum and we fucked some more. Gee, actually we firsts learned how to fuck way before we learned how to talk. I couldn’t say all that, so I just said. "Yeah, haha. "

S: Harry I’m sure felt enamored first with my potions. 

H: It’s not potion-promoting time Severus. IT’S OUR STORY TIME!!!

S: I’m just being a Slytherin, my dear. Multitasking. You should try it sometime.

H: I prefer to try new spells on you!!!!! GIT!

S: No need for name calling, Mr. Potter we can all be civilized. 

H: This time I wrangled my hand from his grasp. I really had it enough I was doing this for him because I was scared for him, scared of losing him. And what does he do? Petty insults, and degradation. It’s like he reverted to the old bitter ugly Snape. The Snape I hated. 

I: Shite will hit the fan. It looks like Mr. Potter has had enough. While the wizarding world would rejoice at their break up, I don’t want to be in the middle of that shit storm! 

"Ahem, so let’ talk about the moment you realized you were in love, Professor Snape?"

S: Shite, now the boy has a tantrum, still no need to explode live on radio. I look at my boy, taking his head in my arms, holding him close kissing his head, and caressing his mop of unruly hair. And I start to sing. Our song. I know how much he loves me singing. Our song may be a popular LOVE BALLAD, nonetheless, he loves my version the most. After I finish I say, 

"I recorded this song for our first anniversary."

I can feel him calming down, I know I hurt him, I still occasionally do it’s hard to change, that doesn’t mean I don’t try. I know why he is especially sensitive today, I can see his barely disguised worry. Sometimes I think he would be better without me and I unconsciously revert to my old self. Even I know that I buried that part of me a long time ago. I am a possessive selfish being and as long as I live I don’t intend to let him go. Death do us part. I believe that, but I also know death won’t stop me from trying to be with him. Not now when I finally know what love feels like. 

I: Oh so romantic. Why this song?

S: It’s our song. Harry heard me sing it one day, but he didn’t know the original. After I told him he found the song and bought the album. He said he regretted buying it because he preferred my version. So I decided to gift him one.

I: Lovely. You do have a voice of a pro singer. 

H: What do you say, Harry? Would you approve of professor Snape singing career?

H: Too many fans. Says Harry with distaste. 

I: OH jealous. Maybe some competition would do you good.

S: There would be no competition, Harry is the ONE.

I could feel Harry malting into me. I knew I saved my relationship once again. I should really try to work harder at not let the past-echo of myself return. 

H: Sev …mišek. 

S: I bristled at boy’s audacity calling me that IN PUBLIC!!!!! 

"POTTER!"

I: What was that mis__ech? 

H: It's my pet name for Severus. 

S: Potter there is no need!!!!!

H: I still haven’t forgotten about before. 

S: I could see Potter was eager for payback. The impudent brat!!! It was too intimate....

H: We went to the muggle Disneyland, and there was a boy speaking in a foreign language I didn’t know, he was calling the Disney mascot, MickyMouse, Mišek Miki or something like that. So I knew what that word meant even without a translator. Then I noticed how Micky Mouse had a big nose, big ears, big black hair and too pale skin, and it came to me that he looked just like my Severus. 

I: HAHA So you call him, Micky…

H: OH no no. I only call him MIŠEK;

Which means LITTLE MOUSE, I find it a very appropriate name for SEVERUS!

I: I’m not sure the HEAD of Slytherin…

H: "Oh I’ m sure." Interrupted Harry. "I am very sure." 

Snape glared at Harry he will make the boy pay later when they were alone and he can enjoy the punishment in relative peace and quiet. 

I: Oh dear, we are out of time, we must end the show, hope our listeners enjoyed today’s story, thank you, Mr. Potter and Professor Snape, and see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL not good at poems. If you have any small prick poems to share, do so:=)


End file.
